


why did you leave

by godofmischief1401



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofmischief1401/pseuds/godofmischief1401
Summary: excerpt -harry screamed, shouted, hot fierce tears running down his face in waves as his fists slammed against the hard sandy floor beneath him. he choked on his tears, pain filling every inch of his arteries until it overflowed.
Kudos: 4





	why did you leave

he ran, ran from the house into the night all the way down to the beach, his legs exhausted yet he couldn't just apparate. he can't. he's in danger, but.. but he needs to grieve. he's still a child. he has the right to grieve, right? he needs to grieve. 

stopping, staring down at dobby's tiny grave, where the sand had only been dug up the day before to lay his frail little body down underneath it. where he lay, forever more. the elf that gave up his life for one harry potter. 

all was silent, before quietly, so quiet, tired sobs echoed through the exhausted boy's body, tears threatening to fall over his cheeks as he shook and shook and collapsed in on himself. why did dobby have to do that? _why?_ the loved elf promised, he promised harry he'd never try to save him again, he **promised**. he lied, he lied to harry, he broke it, he left him here and sacrificed himself. 

harry broke out in screams, shouts, the hot fierce tears finally running down his face in waves as his fists slammed against the hard sandy floor beneath him. he choked on his tears, pain filling every inch of his arteries until it overflowed. his knees ached, they hurt at the pain of the fall, but he didn't care. he didn't care. it hurt so much inside, he missed dobby so much. he broke the promise, and he faced the consequences and.. harry hates that. he hates it so much. why did he have to do that?

harry is tired of losing people. harry just wants to be happy. he's just a _**kid.**_. he's so tired of losing everyone he loves, for once, once in his life can they stay? can they stay with him? he doesn't want to be alone anymore. he's done with being alone.

"please don't leave me again." was his final scream before his hoarse voice fell quiet.


End file.
